Lady of Advice
by Silly Wildmage
Summary: Kagome gets a job as an advice columnist to cancle out all the schools she's missing. What happens when the Inu-Crew finds out?
1. Getting the Job

Disclaimer: I own no Anime characters. Sad to say but it is true.  
  
Author: I have no idea what Kagome's friends names are so I'm gonna be using the same ones out of some fanfics I've read ok? Ok! You can tell me if I'm wrong or not.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome I can't believe you're the new advice columnist!" Eri said.  
  
"Yeah I know!" said Ayumi.  
  
"Well really it's the only thing she can do to raise her GPA when she sick all the time." Commented Yuka.  
  
Kagome sighed. ~ Yeah plus it's the only thing I can bring to feudal era with me. ~  
  
"Well guys Mom want me home ASAP so I gotta run!"  
  
"Yeah me to."  
  
"By Yuka! By Eri!" Kagome said. She and Ayumi talked about normal things, like boys and such, until they got to the shrine which is where they parted ways.  
  
~ At least InuYasha isn't here yet so I have some time to get ready. ~ and with that she went upstairs to get ready to go.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"KAGOME!!!! INUYASHA WAS MEAN TO ME!!!!!"  
  
"Really Shippou? Well I'm sure you where annoying him in some way. Any way no more bad news. I'm having a good day today."  
  
Her whole statement basically caused everyone in the group to look at her with shock. Even InuYasha didn't expect this. After he had hit the brat over the head a couple of times he kinda assumed that he would get sat.  
  
"What happened to you in the feature wench?"  
  
"I got a job in the school newspaper!"  
  
"Newspaper?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah see it's a thing that tells you what has gone on recently at the school. See here's my column right here. I do the advice one." She said taking out the news paper and showing them.  
  
"Wow! What does it say?!" asked Shippou.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and when she nodded her head Sango started to read.  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
I'm writing you cause, see I have this problem. You see my little sister is always reading my diary and getting into my stuff. She gives me absolutely no privacy what so ever. When I tell my mom and dad they thinks it's cute and that she's just "looking up to me". It just make's me so mad! What should I do?  
  
Needing space,  
Angry Sister *~*~  
  
"Kagome what's a diary?"  
  
"Well Shippou it's a place where a person writes their inner thoughts."  
  
"Yes and it's very rude to read some ones." Said Miroku.  
  
"As if you would know hoshi."  
  
"Sango I am hurt!"  
  
"What ever just finish reading Sango." Shippou said ending the argument.  
  
~*~*Dear Angry Sister,  
  
I've learned that little siblings get away with to much. I feel your pain. My little brother is the same way. What you do is you keep 2 diaries. One that isn't very personal and basically says what you did that day. You put this one someplace where your sister will be able to get at it. You keep your other one hidden well. Your sister will find the first one and soon get bored!  
  
Glad I could help,  
Lady of Advice *~*~  
  
"Wow that was some good advice Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Yes. Well done Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Sango. Thanks Miroku. But Miroku."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You could thank me even better by getting your hand off my butt."  
  
*Thud*  
  
"What's that there?" asked Shippou not even caring that Miroku was just not unconscious by Sango.  
  
"Oh that just basically tells people to write to me if they want some advice. See here are some letters. Maybe latter you guys can help me answer them!" said Kagome holding up a small bag off letters.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Glad to help"  
  
"Whatever wench"  
  
*Muffled yes from Miroku on the ground*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was night time and the group was sitting outside in InuYasha's forest by a fire. They had just finished eating and it was almost time for Shippou to go to sleep. But he didn't want to just yet.  
  
"So Kagome can we answer some letters now?" asked Shippou.  
  
"OK. Here we'll do this one first." She said as she took out a letter and read.  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
You see I have this friend. She's nice and all but some times she just gets too far into my business. Like just recently she was talking about my love life. What should I do? I don't want to lose her as a friend but I can't take her busy-bodying.  
  
Please help me,  
Annoyed Friend *~*~  
  
"Tell her to whack her friend over the head next time it happens."  
  
"That's not very nice InuYasha."  
  
"Well how about this Kagome." Said Miroku "Dear Annoyed Friend. Friendship is a valuable thing although it' very fragile at some points. Maybe what your friend needs is to feel more useful. Ask for her advice when you don't mind her helping you. That way she won't get you angered and you won't have to hurt her feelings. Hope everything turns out ok. Lady of Advice."  
  
"Why hoshi I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Yeah that was very good Miroku." Kagome said as she wrote down what he said.  
  
"I'm a man of many talents." Miroku said as he groped Sango.  
  
*Rub rub*  
  
*THUD!!*  
  
"Way to go and ruin the moment Miroku." Shippou said as he went to sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author: So what do you all think? I did plan on more but if you want this to just be a one shot I can stop. Review and tell me please! Thanks! 


	2. Sango's Letter

Disclaimer: No InuYasha for me means no InuYasha for you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Kagome: That's harsh Mage. Real harsh.  
  
Author: Fine Fine Fine they can have InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: Don't I get a say in this?!  
  
Author: No.  
  
"You guys on again my editor loved it! We gotta do more!"  
  
"NO WENCH!" Yelled InuYasha. They had already done 10 letters or so and InuYasha didn't like how one hit a bit to close to home for him.  
  
Flash back   
  
Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
My dad just recently died and I don't think I can take it. What should I do?  
  
Pushing the limit,  
Depressed Teen  
  
End Flash Back   
  
"Ok Kagome, read the next one." Said Sango. She had helped greatly with the last one and wanted to help out even more.  
  
"Sure but first I'm gonna read some fan mail!"  
  
"Fan mail? Why would any one wanna send you some mail that is on a fan?" asked Shippou.  
  
"No no no Shippou. It's people who write me and say if they think I'm doing good or not. If I'm doing good the editor let's me keep writing." Kagome explained.  
  
"OOOHHHHH ok!"  
  
"OK Guys here's a fan letter"  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
You're doing really great with your letters! That one a couple of issues ago about the whole homework problem thing really helped me and my friends out and we didn't even write it! Thanks a mil! Keep up the great work!  
  
Forever grateful,  
Your loyal readers! *~*~  
  
"Wow we really help out at your school don't we?" Sango asked.  
  
"Stupid humans can't even take care of their own problems!"  
  
"InuYasha not everyone is as thick headed as you. They realize that it might be smarter to get a second opinion on something then to go straight ahead with whatever. Teenagers don't always think the best it moments of crisis or hardship." Kagome sai.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Nice response!" said Shippou sarcastically.  
  
"Anywho (A/N: I'm trying to bring this and Okie dokie back! Lol I say them all the time!) Heres our next letter!"  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
I really like this guy and we're friends and such but he flirts with almost every girl we meet! He flirts with me as well but I can't tell if that's just his way or if he really likes me! I;ve also caught him looking at me but he usually just turns it into a conversation. My best friend says that I should go for it but I don't wanna be hurt. What should I do?  
  
Seeking council,  
Wondering heart *~*~  
  
"hmmmm this one's a toughy." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sango quietly.  
  
"How about you, guys. Your guys so you know roughly what she should do right?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Tsh, as if I care what a puny human thinks."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Thump*  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Let me think Kagome." Miroku said with his hand on his chin.  
  
They were sitting around the campfire and it was dark and almost time for bed. Shippou was falling asleep in Kagome's lap and InuYasha was sitting in a tree. Everyone, but InuYasha and Shippou, was looking at Miroku.  
  
"Try this.  
  
~*~* Dear Wondering Heart,  
  
Your friend whom you like may like and he may not. You should watch him more carefully. See if what he does to other girls is exactly what he does to you. If so then it may be that that is just his nature. If not then think about what he does. If he's less flirty with you and friendlier then he may just do it as a friendly gesture. If it's more intimate and more loving then he may also like you more. His looking at you may just be friendly or it may not. What does his eyes tell you? Do you see love, laughter, friendship, or a mixture. I can't tell you exactly for it's a different case in many different ways. But I do hope my advice helps.  
  
Hoping for the best,  
Lady of Advice *~*~  
  
"Miroku your good at this!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes hoshi you are very good at answering the questions."  
  
"Why thank you Kagome. And you to Sango. Now may I suggest that we all get some sleep?"  
  
"Sure. Wait just one sec I need to talk to Sango about something."  
  
"Hurry it up wench. And don't go too far! It's dark out!"  
  
A little bit away from Camp   
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you write that letter?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango blushed and looked down. She had but she didn't want to admit it. But this was her best friend so she was going to any way.  
  
"Yes I did. Sorry for wasting your time with it."  
  
"Not a waste at all! You're my best friend! Practically a sister! And besides you got your advice strait from the horses, wait, I mean 'Hoshi's' mouth."  
  
"Thanks Kagome!"  
  
"No prob!"  
  
Back at the camp site   
  
~ SO that's why Sango didn't try to help out ~ InuYasha thought. He knew that those two liked each other. He could tell by their scents. He was just wondering how long it would take.  
  
~ Not as long as I thought apparently. ~ He sighed. ~ Maybe that advice column thing isn't that bad after all. I should write a really confusing one and see what the all might Miroku thinks of it. Yeah maybe on about think I was a cow or something. ~  
  
Author: Sooooo whatch'ya think?  
  
Kagome: Sango is smart thinking of writing a letter like that. I didn't even notice her slip it in!  
  
Miroku: I did.  
  
Sango: WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: Sango I didn't know you cared!  
  
Sango: *blush*  
  
*pat pat*  
  
*thud*  
  
Author: So close and yet so very very far *shakes head* Any who just read and review if you want. If you want more just tell me other wise I can stop here.  
  
Miroku: My head hurts.  
  
Author: Good. 


	3. A New Toy

Disclaimer: I don't the Inu-crew but.  
  
InuYasha: But what?  
  
Author: I own the story plot  
  
Kagome: Whatever  
  
InuYasha: feh  
  
Author: You people are getting less and less enthusiastic  
  
InuYasha: Yeah well whatever  
  
Kagome: Why haven't you updated in awhile?  
  
Author: This story is giving me writer's block!  
  
Kagome: No reason to get mad  
  
Author: Sorry I've just been having a bad day! Lol I promise not to take it out on you guys. I'll just write another chapter of The Magic School Bus Visits the Feudal Era and take it out on Fluffy-sama.  
  
InuYasha: You do that  
  
Author: I will!  
  
Kagome: Here we go again!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
It had been a month since Sango's letter and things between those two lovebirds had enhanced a little bit. Unfortunately things between Kagome and InuYasha hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO HOME INUYASHA!"  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! NO!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled back at Kagome. She then turned around and looked InuYasha innocently in the eye. ~ Uh-oh ~  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Thud*  
  
*muffled curses*  
  
"I'll be back in three days InuYasha!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Alright and the next matter of business." Said the editor. Kagome was at another newspaper meeting and they we're just about to rep it up. ~ Good ~ Kagome thought. ~ This is getting boring ~ After two years of fighting demons in the feudal era Kagome had a hard time paying attention in school. It was just tp dull for her.  
  
"Kagome, your advice column is doing great! The online version is doing great as well! Thanks for coming in early enough to write to them." The editor said. " Can you answer two for this week please? Kari is still out of town so we need to fill in her media space."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Thanks once again! That's it people why don't you all go home and do your homework!" Said the editor causing a small chuckle to come up from the newspaper crew. Kagome started to pack up her stuff as her new found friend Sakura came to join her.  
  
"So Kag-ster, how long are you gonna be with us till dog-boy comes to get you?"  
  
"Sakura, how many time's do I have to tell you his name is InuYasha." Kagome said as she sighed. Sakura was a modern day miko who did more up-to- date spells with computers and technology. She new Kagome was also a miko and finally got her story out of her.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Hey what do you think I should do for my tech-no column this week?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said as she thought " You've covered just about every normal thing such as lap-tops, cell phones, and online webpages. Oh I know!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do that new arcade game. DDR!"  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution?" (A/N: Played this game for the first time while I was on my trip! Lol I sucked but it was really fun! I'm trying to get it for my birthday! For all of you who don't know it can come in a PS2 game and you have to by the dance pad)  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You know I think I will! But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I think you and I need to do a little research!" Sakura said pulling Kagome into the near by arcade.  
  
"But I'll look like an idiot!"  
  
"So what!"  
  
"What have I gotten my self into?!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"That was the funnest time I've ever had in an arcade!" said Kagome as they came into her house.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?" asked Kagome's mother. (A/N: Here by known as Ms. H)  
  
"Don't worry Ms. H she was with me! We were doing some research for my article this week! Sorry to keep her long." Sakura said covering for her friend.  
  
"Not a problem!" Ms. H replied in a cheerful mood "It's Friday night I just wanted to know that nothing bad had happened! Are you staying over night?"  
  
"Sure! I've gotta call my mom to tell her though! Can I use your phone? My cell broke last spell I tried to put on it and I haven't had a chance to fix it yet." Sakura said knowing Ms. H knew about the whole Miko thing.  
  
"Sure it's in the kitchen! Which reminds me Kagome don't move." She said as she went to the hall closet and pulled out a box. " It's a gift from us for you! For your great work with keeping up with your school work, the newspaper, and saving the past."  
  
Kagome opened the box and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"A lap top?! You got me a lap top?!"  
  
"Yes! It's so you can reply to all your online mail."  
  
"But mom the internet wasn't invented 500 years ago."  
  
"I can help you with that." Said Sakura as she walked into the room. "Oh and b the way Ms. H my mom says thank you for letting me stay over."  
  
"Not a problem! And it would be great if you could help Kagome out!"  
  
"Ok! Just let me get set up ok?"  
  
"Ok" Kagome said nervously. After what she heard about Sakura's cell phone she wasn't quite so sure about letting her touch her brand new 'toy'  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Ok Kagome. See this? It's your base. You leave it her in the future when you travel and then you can use the Internet. I haven't figured out AIM yet or anything like that but it's got your basic functions." Sakura said causing Kagome to look at her strangely. Sakura laughed. "Just use it like you do at school Kag-ster."  
  
"Oh. OK!"  
  
"Now about this dog-fellow"  
  
"Not now Sakura. Oh by the way I forgot to tell you. I have tomorrow and Sunday to stay here."  
  
"Ok lets make these the best 2 days you've had with out your lover boy!"  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"Really I never would've guessed!"  
  
"Shut-up InuYasha."  
  
"Hey Kagome where are all your letters?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked towards them. Shippou on the other hand ran and gave Kagome a big hug.  
  
"Hi to you too Shippou. To answer your question Sango you have to wait till we get to Kaede's ok?"  
  
"ok!"  
  
"No! No more Lady of Advice! She's running into our shard detecting time! And those letter's weigh you down."  
  
"No more letter's I swear InuYasha." Kagome said smirking. ~ But plenty of e-mails! ~  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Author: No letters this time I'm sorry.  
  
Kagome: That's ok! I liked getting a laptop!  
  
Author: Well I needed you to be able to do the online stuff.  
  
InuYasha: I said NO MORE ADVICE!  
  
Sango: I have a question Wildmage.  
  
Author: Shoot!  
  
Sango: With out the bag of letters how will InuYasha give his love letter to Kagome?  
  
Kagome and InuYasha: WHAT?!  
  
Author: Simple! One word! Sakura!  
  
Sango: Ohhhhhh.  
  
Shippou: This is funny! You guy's have got to see this!  
  
*camera shows Miroku and Shippou watching InuYasha and Kagome's faces getting bright bright bright red*  
  
Author: Any who, Read and review! Tell me what should happen? Fluff? Friendship? Whatever! Lol 


	4. Part One A Screen Name

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
Kagome: What was that?  
  
Author: what?  
  
Kagome: the disclaimer  
  
Author: Oh it was straight and to the point!  
  
Kagome: oh ok!  
  
Author: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"What's a laptop?" asked Shippou. They where sitting in Kaede's hut and Kagome had just explained e-mail and now she was on laptop.  
  
"This!" Kagome replied taking her laptop out of her bag.  
  
"It's a black box big deal!" InuYasha said not seeing was was so great with it.  
  
"It has magic about it child be careful." Kaede said.  
  
"What? Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! The only reason why my Internet is working in the past is because my friend Sakura, who's a technology miko, helped me out with it!"  
  
"You have mikos in your time Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yep! lol I've only met a few but you never know how many there are!"  
  
"So what is so great about a box with buttons?" asked InuYasha  
  
~ This is gonna take forever ~ Thought Kagome.  
  
OOOOO One Explanation Later OOOO  
  
"What's that flashing there?" asked Shippou. He was sitting on Kagome's shoulder and they were all crowded around her laptop.  
  
"Oh that?" she said pointing.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"That means I have e-mail." Kagome replied. She opened her e-mail box and it first went to her personal one that Sakura had set up for her. It was in English, which was a class she was taking, so that Souta couldn't read it.  
  
"What's that say?" Shippou asked pointing to the words across the top.  
  
"What? Oh that. It's saying welcome to me."  
  
"That's your name in English?" said Shippou. "It's really long!"  
  
"No no no Shippou. That's just my screen name."  
  
"What does it say?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Umm. It says." Kagome didn't really want to say. Why you ask? Oh because it was embarrassing.  
  
OOO Flash Back OO  
  
"So Kag-ster What should your Screen name be?"  
  
"How about Kag-ster101?"  
  
"No. It has your name in it. That's not good."  
  
"Umm. Evilincarnate?"  
  
"Nope. Your not evil."  
  
"But Kikyo is and I'm her reincarnation."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sorry sorry. Umm how about."  
  
"Hanyou-lover?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"InuYasha'sChick?"  
  
"NO! How about Mikogal?"  
  
"Nope. I think I like Inu-chan'sGrrl."  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Yeah see it's Grrl as in ggrrowl! That's what I'm gonna put in!"  
  
"NO! What if InuYasha sees?"  
  
"It's in English! As if he'll know."  
  
"Sakura no!"  
  
"To Bad so sad!"  
  
OOO End of Flash Back OOO 


	5. Part Two A Sexist Coach

Author: This is the second half to the fourth chapter. I don't know why but every tim I try to upload the whole thing togeather it doesn't work. So here you go!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou.  
  
"It um says." ~ Think Kag-ster think! THAT'S IT! ~ "Kag-ster101"  
  
"really? What strange letters."  
  
"Where's your mail?"  
  
"Oh it's right here!" she said opening it.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Techonowitch? Oh that's Sakura! Let see what she has to say."  
  
~*~* Hey Kag-ster!  
  
Just checking up on you! Lol Say hi to all your friends for me! Including you-know-who! Now don't glare or roll your eyes at me. Just e-mail me back so I can see if your connection is working. If not you'll have to come back soon so I can update the software and make sure all the spells are in place got it?  
  
Your Pal from the Future,  
Sakura *~*~  
  
"Who's you know who?!" Yelled InuYasha.  
  
"No one. Now hold up I gotta reply!" Kagome said as she typed up her response and sent it back out. "Now on to the Lady of advice one!" said Kagome as she went to the school's web site and accessed her account.  
  
"You have 125 new e-mails."  
  
"Who said that?!" Asked Sango as she grabbed for her boomerang.  
  
"The computer."  
  
"125? We are getting popular." Miroku said using a word he had heard Kagome use.  
  
"yes we are and now down to business." Kagome said as she opened the first one.  
  
"Here we go again." InuYasha said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
I'm the only girl on my all guy's baseball team. My coach doesn't like that I'm on the team because I'm a girl but he can't kick me off because it's run by the city. I'm just as good than everyone else and even better than some but he still won't give me a chance! Some of the guys on my team keep bugging me about it as well. Only a couple agree with me. What should I do? I keep on trying but nothing seems to work.  
  
Looking for your signal,  
Ball-gal *~*~  
  
"Sango I do believe this is your area of expertise!" said Miroku.  
  
"hmmmmmmm. let me see.. Kagome type this." Sango said as Kagome got ready her laptop.  
  
~*~* Dear Ball-gal,  
  
First off may I say congrats on your work on a baseball team. I myself don't know how the game works. But down to business. I believe it is also unfair of your coach but there is not much you can do. Show him your best in practice, cheer for the team as much as you can, don't get angry, and try to get along with the boys who think you should quit. If this doesn't work I am afraid you may have to report to your city about it. If this keeps up and your city does nothing about it think about joining a different team. Then when you play against your old team your coach will see how good you are. Think about your choice before you act though.  
Hope you hit a home run,  
Lady of advice *~*~  
  
"Great! But Sango. What's a home run?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I heard Kagome say it once and thought it sounded good."  
  
"It's a baseball term and it is good!" Kagome said. "Now I'm supposed to do 2 this week."  
  
"Not now wench! We have shards to find! We've already wasted enough time on this stupid nonsense."  
  
"Well sorry. I suppose it can wait till later." Kagome said as she packed up her laptop after turning it off. "Besides we don't want to waste all of the battery! Come on lets go!" Kagome said as she headed out of the hut.  
  
"Ok! Lets go!" said Shippou as he, Miroku, and Sango followed Kagome.  
  
"Come on InuYasha you coming or not?!" Kagome called back to him.  
  
~ You are weird Kagome. Very weird. ~ and with that he followed them out and took the lead.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
InuYasha: How stupid.  
  
Kagome: *Blushing over her s/n*  
  
Miroku: What's up with Kagome?  
  
Sango: Don't know.  
  
Shippou: really?  
  
Sango: really.  
  
Kagome: *cough cough* Has anyone seen Wildmage?  
  
Shippou: Umm this note says to press this button. *presses button*  
  
Author's recording: Hello! Thank you for pressing the Wildmage recording button! First off I would like to say this to InuYasha; IT WAS NOT STUPID!!!  
  
InuYasha: How did she know?  
  
Kagome: Probably because you say everything's stupid.  
  
Author's recording: secondly I'd like to say this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKYOU!  
  
*Screen fades to black* 


	6. Short and Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the people involved with it.  
  
InuYasha: That's right.  
  
Kagome: Yep.  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
~*~* Dear Lady of Advice,  
  
I'm really proud of my accomplishments in school and in other things but whenever I talk about them I feel like I'm bragging. I don't want my family and friends to get annoyed. What do I do?  
  
Looking for help,  
Pleased-as-punch *~*~  
  
"What's wrong with bragging?"  
  
"Not everyone likes it InuYasha." Miroku stated.  
  
"Tsh whatever."  
  
"So how should we reply?" asked Shippou. He was really getting into this whole lady of advice thing.  
  
"I don't know Shippou how about you try? After all you always have such great advice for InuYasha."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sango's right Shippou why don't you try?"  
  
"okay!" Shippou said as they ignored InuYasha.  
  
~*~* Dear Pleased-as-punch,  
  
It's great to hear that your doing well in what you do. Not everyone can do that. But your right bragging is bad. I know a certain some one who brags even when what he did suck  
  
"Brat that better not be me!"  
  
"Shippou I don't think we should put in the last sentence."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Everyone likes it when they did something they're proud of. I would mention it once maybe twice. And say it nicely. Like when someone asks "why are you so happy?" or "What have you been up to?"  
Hope you do great in this as well,  
Lady of Advice *~*~  
  
"That was good Shippou." Miroku stated. Shippou beamed with pride.  
  
"Yeah good job! Now we have 2 for the week!" Kagome said as she pressed send.  
  
"Good! Then we don't have to answer anymore!" InuYasha decided.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
*Thud*  
  
"So Kagome. Tell us more about this Sakura girl." Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Yes a miko in your time is very interesting."  
  
"What's so interesting about it? She's from her time? And she's a miko." InuYasha said as he started to get up. Everyone looked at him with surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but InuYasha's right." Sango said.  
  
"Wow." Shippou said as he looked at InuYasha with a look of surprise all over his face.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Wow look at this!" Eri said to her friends.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome's got 2 things done this week!"  
  
"Wow! I wonder how she does it." Ayumi said thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no idea." Said Yuka.  
  
Behind them Sakura smiled. She was wondering how Kagome had gotten dog-boy to let her do 2 in one week.  
  
She laughed to herself.  
  
She was also wondering what Kagome told them about her screen name. Luckily for her the school had given her a lady of advice screen name. Other wise she would have almost everyone at school to deal with.  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"You DON'T need to go back home!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Everyone stared at InuYasha. This was the second time they had done this and he was getting sick and tired of it.  
  
"STOP THAT!"  
  
"You're actually gonna let me go home?"  
  
"But I'm coming with you."  
  
"We should have known." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine you can come with. But no breaking anything!" Kagome still remembered her alarm clock.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Author: Yeah that's it  
  
InuYasha: That was short and point less  
  
Author: I have 4 Fanfics I gotta update AND an allegory I have to write! All this writing is kinda boring after awhile!  
  
Shippou: We understand.  
  
InuYasha: No we don't!  
  
Author: *ignores InuYasha* Besides no one reviewed to the last "chapter" so I'm thinking no one likes it. I understand. It's kinda stupid. Just read and review please. Tell me If I should continue or just work on my others. 


	7. She Has A Website?

Disclaimer: So many ways to say it so little space.  
  
InuYasha: Say it anyway  
  
Author: Make me  
  
InuYasha: Oh I will!  
  
Author: Oh really then why are you shrinking away  
  
*Camera shows InuYasha on the other half of the room*  
  
InuYasha: I've noticed that whenever I fight with you I some how get knocked out then something really bad happens to me.  
  
Author: *evil glint in eye*  
  
Kagome: Ummmmmmmm Mage?  
  
Miroku: I'm thinking...  
  
Sango: We should.  
  
Author: Run?  
  
$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S  
  
"INUYASHA'S BACK!!!!!"  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"BY THE WELL!!!!"  
  
"Gee thanks Souta I feel so loved." Kagome said as she and InuYasha walked towards the house.  
  
"I HAD to see you for like, 10 years. I only get to see InuYasha when you've pissed him off and he's decided he needs to keep his eyes on you."  
  
"Why you little!" Kagome shouted as she started to chase after her soon to be beaten brother.  
  
"So InuYasha what brings you here?"  
  
"Do you happen to know where this Sakura miko is?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at InuYasha with a thoughtful face. ~ I wonder ~ (A/N: She is from now on known as Mrs. H or Momma in some cases)  
  
"What do you want with Sakura?" Mrs. H asked as she started to rub his ears.  
  
InuYasha sighed and bent down a bit so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes. He had expected this to happen. He knew that he would have to give a little to get a little.  
  
"She helped Kagome with her *Laptop* thingy and I need some help with it as well."  
  
"Then why don't you ask Kagome?" was her next question as she grabbed the other ear.  
  
~ Like mother like daughter ~ InuYasha thought as he remembered all the times he had caught Kagome looking at his ears. ~ But whenever Kagome rubs them it always feels.wait wait wait. We have more important things to think and talk about. ~  
  
"Because if I got even CLOSE to her oh so precious *Laptop* I would be slaughtered alive."  
  
"Oh I doubt my daughter would do that." Mrs. H said as she stopped rubbing his ears and went back to go finish dinner. "Will you be staying for dinner than InuYasha?"  
  
"Yes M'am." He said as he watched the two siblings on the ground fighting.  
  
$S$S$S Later that night AFTER Souta and Kagome finished beating each other up S$S$S$  
  
"Kagome dear, tomorrow why don't you and I go shopping for some more supplies. InuYasha can stay here with Souta."  
  
"Ummmmm Is that okay with you InuYasha?" Kagome asked looking uncertainly at InuYasha.  
  
"Tsh. As long as you stay with your mom. With out some one responsible to watch you, you'd probably get lost."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yeah. That's so true about Sis. I remember this one time when we were little and Kagome."  
  
"SOUTA!!!"  
  
"What? It's a funny story!"  
  
They were sitting around the table eating. Grandpa had to sit with Kagome and Souta in between them.  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"ANYWAY you two. Kagome, how did the laptop work for you?"  
  
"Great! Which reminds me..While I'm here.InuYasha can I PLEASE stop by and get my editors report. PLEASE!!!!!!" asked Kagome as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
InuYasha was right in the middle of a mouth full of ramen. He had puppy dog eyes on one side, admiration eyes on another, and judging eyes across from him. What was he suppose to say? No? So he gulped it down and said the only thing that would keep his dignity and answer the question.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"YES! That's a yes if I ever heard it." Kagome said as she did her victory pose.  
  
"Ummm Kagome dear."  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Sit down so we can finish dinner."  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
$S$S$S Some where else S$S$S$'  
  
"Let's see what the website looks like today." Sakura said as she sat down in her pajama's in front of her high-powered, mysteriously magical, computer.  
  
"Well well well. Look what we have here. Looks like some of MY advice has been rubbing of onto Kagome." She muttered to herself as she looked at the all new Lady of Advice webpage that the school made a link to. "She finally went solo." She laughed knowing not a word she spoke was true.  
  
$S$S$S On the Screen S$S$S$  
  
~*~ Welcome to the Lady of Advice webpage. We seem to be so popular that we needed our own webpage. Click around. We have categories for everything. From school to love life, happy times to sad. You can even send in your own letters. Don't worry we'll still be in the paper but now we're more interactive! So like I said CLICK AROUND! ~  
  
$S$S$S Back to Sakura S$S$S$  
  
"Looks like Kagome even got other people to help out." She thought as she clicked on the *A little about us* page. As she scrolled down she noticed the names.  
  
~ Playful helper ~  
  
~ Holy Man ~  
  
~ Wisdom and Age ~  
  
~ Spirit Filled Girl ~  
  
"This is to great! She got those friends of hers to help her! Hmmmmmm I don't see dog boy anywhere. She's probably still having trouble with him." And with that she started to search around more.  
  
$S$S$S$S$S Back at the Shrine S$S$S$S$S$  
  
"No no left left! Great now up up!" Souta yelled as he tried to help InuYasha play a video game.  
  
"I don't get it! I'm so much stronger than these stupid this it's not even funny but my strength isn't even working!"  
  
"That's cause it's a video game. You gotta work your way up."  
  
"And where exactly is this *Kingdom of Hearts*? I'm going all over the place and I don't know where that stupid mouse is."  
  
"InuYasha it's just a game. You just have to play it through trust me."  
  
"Last time I *trusted* one of your family members I was tricked." InuYasha said glaring at Kagome. When he looked back at the screen it said GAME OVER. "DANG!" (A/N: Remember it's rated G!)  
  
"You gotta keep your eyes on the screen. Here lets try something else you might like." Souta commented as he took out the disk and placed in a new one.  
  
InuYasha looked at the screen. "Midway-Mortal Combat:Deadly. Hmmmmm Sounds good."  
  
"SOUTA! THAT'S RATED M FOR MATURE!!!"  
  
"Yeah so. You rented it once and I liked it so mom bought it for me." He shrugged as he started the game. "You'll love this InuYasha. It's got blood and guts and gore. Especially after I had Sakura help me out."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah I told her I wanted to play this with InuYasha the next time he came over and she said it better have tons of blood."  
  
"What does she think I am? A blood thirsty monster?"  
  
Kagome and Souta just rolled their eyes as they say InuYasha's eyes go wide at the screen.  
  
S$S$S$S 20 min. later $S$S$S$S  
  
"You lose again!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Get over it!"  
  
"Come on you guys it's my turn!"  
  
"Now way! I want a rematch!"  
  
"But that was your guys 10th rematch. Face it InuYasha. You're never gonna beat her."  
  
"Yeah. You can kick but in real life. I kick but in video games." Kagome said as she handed the controller over to Souta. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some writing and updating I've gotta get to."  
  
As she sat down at her computer she heard the boys yell at the tv and rolled her eyes.  
  
~ Let's see what we have here ~ she thought as she went to her website. ~ WOW! 500 hits in the first week! Awesome! ~ and with that she set about updating and replying.  
  
S$S$S$S$ In the Feudal Era S$S$S$S$S$S  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What Shippou?"  
  
"No no no you gotta guess."  
  
"Miroku said her likes men?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"No" Shippou said as he giggled at what Sango said.  
  
"Kagome and InuYasha are gonna get married?"  
  
"Ewwww No!"  
  
"You found a letter that Kagome accidently left behind?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
"I can see it in your hand."  
  
"oh."  
  
Miroku grabbed the letter from him and slowly looked it over.  
  
"Hey give that back" Shippou said as he tried to grab it back.  
  
"It appears to be in InuYasha's hand."  
  
"What?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Not so loud Lady Sango. I do wish to here your beautiful voice when we are both old and taking care of our grand children."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Miroku fell to the ground as Sango caught the letter as it floated slowly downward.  
  
"I didn't know InuYasha could write." Shippou asked as he climbed on to her shoulder.  
  
"Of course he can he's royalty."  
  
"Well he certainly doesn't act like it."  
  
"Yes well this si his hand. Now I wonder what it says." She said as she opened it and started to read. "Oh my."  
  
"What? What does it say?!" Shippou asked seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Yes Sango what does it say?" Miroku said as he took the letter out of Sango's hands.  
  
$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$SS$  
  
Author: Stupid Block! DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*A Block explodes*  
  
InuYasha: What in the world is she doing?  
  
Kagome: She has writers block so she's venting her anger through blowing up metaphorical blocks.  
  
InuYasha: Huh?  
  
Miroku: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Shippou; Yeah!  
  
*Another Block Explodes*  
  
Sango: Anyway, Please read and review.  
  
Shippou: YEAH!  
  
*Another block explodes*  
  
Miroku: Is it just me or are those getting closer? 


End file.
